


Hatsumōde

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [15]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anachronistic, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, It makes sense, Japanese Culture, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Or Is It?, Out of Character, Shinto, The Author Has Never Been to Japan, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author is Proving She's Not a Weeaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Katsura gets a pleasant surprise at his New Year shrine visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Draco in Leather Pants warning (I know, I like my Takasugi evil too).

It was common sense that all Shinto shrines around the country would get a little busy on the first day of the year, but this particular one in Edo had got to be the busiest of them all. It was the reason why Katsura had to choose this one for his annual _hatsumōde_ , as the crowd was perfect for a wanted man to easily blend in and go unnoticed, though that was not really the same for his companion Elizabeth. Yet, the gods must have surely favored Katsura, for he had never been spotted by the authorities during New Year. He and Elizabeth each tossed a coin into the offering box before they both bowed and clapped, Katsura wishing for another year of prosperous activity for the Joui faction while Elizabeth wished for… oh, what did he wish for? It was a mystery even for Katsura himself, as Elizabeth refused to let him know. However, after many years, he decided not to pursue further, just mind his own business and pay his due respect to the gods.

After they had both finished, Katsura caught sight of the person praying near him, and saying he was surprised would be a massive understatement. The man looked like someone he knew _and_ a complete stranger at the same time; still the same chrysanthemum-patterned kimono, the same black _haori_ with swirling _surihaku_ motif, the same overlapping white bandages around his head and over one eye that Katsura was too familiar with, but it was the expression on his face, that smile on his lips that had Katsura wondering whether he was really the person he thought he was. Takasugi for once seemed calm, content, _happy_ even, as though he had found somewhere he truly belonged. He looked nothing like the black beast he said he was. Katsura was suddenly afraid; what if one of his crazy schemes had succeeded, and that smile of his was proof? But if that was the case, why would he be at a shrine?

Was Takasugi _that_ wicked to manage to convince even the gods to go along with his destruction plan?

"Hello, Zura."

Katsura's train of thought was immediately interrupted. There was no escaping from the conversation now, and he had to play along as they made their way to the exit, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? For my _hatsumōde_ , of course."

"You, praying to the gods?" Katsura said somewhat contemptuously, "I thought you'd bomb this shrine for the heck of it."

"Don't be silly. _You_ are the one who tosses bombs everywhere as far as I remember." Takasugi laughed, still his usual amused giggle but this time with a touch of softness to his voice, "No, I'm in no mood for that today. I was simply hoping for the gods to be as generous as they were last year."

"Tell me, _what did you do_?" Katsura looked around for whatever he could use as a weapon, as swords were not allowed on shrine grounds. Maybe Elizabeth's signboards would do. 

"Eluded from the authorities, of course. But this time I knew just running off to Osaka or Kyoto wouldn't do. Guess where I went last year."

"Where?"

" _Izumo_. That's right, I've been to the Izumo-taisha at last."

"And you're telling me that because?"

"Oh Zura, silly, forgetful Zura. Don't tell me you forgot that year we visited the shrine with sensei already."

Typical Takasugi, Katsura thought. He was unrivaled at his capabilities of remembering every single thing related to his beloved sensei; then again, it was what drove him to become the black beast he was in the first place. Of course, Katsura couldn't recall a thing, at which his old friend chuckled again.

"He said he had been to the Izumo-taisha, that it was much bigger than the shrine we were at, and that the _soba_ noodles they made there was the most delicious he had ever eaten. So I wished for a chance to be there once, though the main reason was the noodles, not the shrine. What do you expect? I was a child!"

"And now your wish came true, I suppose?"

"Ah, it had been so many years since then, but yes, my wish came true at last. The noodles _was_ good. But that's besides the point. I performed the matchmaking ritual, you know, the one where you place the paper on the surface of the pond and put a coin on it. Guess how long it took for the paper to sink? Five seconds flat! It meant that I would soon be with my partner. _Very_ soon."

"Congratulations." Katsura said.

"The funny thing is," Takasugi continued, his voice dropping to a tone suggesting that what he was about to say was not going to be funny at all, "that was exactly how long it took for Shouyou-sensei's paper to sink, yet he never had any lover. The gods were cruel to him, so I never set foot in a shrine again after his death." he cast his gaze downwards for a while before looking up again, "But this time is different. It took long, but the gods did respond to my request back then for allowing me to safely make it to Izumo, so I made an exception. Oh, and who'd expect that they also didn't let me down this time."

"It means that you have finally found your partner then? May your marriage be blessed."

"How dense must you be." Katsura felt his hand suddenly grabbed, and he came to understand. Yet, he did not pull his hand away. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Takasugi smiling so sweetly, no trace of malice to be seen, just pure, genuine satisfaction. It was indeed an incredible year for him, one that saw a _drastic_ change, as Katsura came to realize. Who'd expect someone no longer having any faith in the good of the world to suddenly be praying a _hatsumōde_ at the shrine! Katsura refused to believe what was happening; _Takasugi Shinsuke_ had regained his belief in the gods, minimal though it was. But it was small changes that always sparked greater ones, a fact the leader of the Anti-Foreigner Movement knew too well. He could not foretell exactly where this would lead, but he was hopeful; maybe, just maybe, Takasugi would soon realize that this world was not as rotten as he thought, would soon realize the error of his ways, would soon be saved from his own darkness and once again be Katsura's friend and comrade. Perhaps it was too silly a thing to hope, but Katsura was too _happy_ to mind; he couldn't help but smile back at Takasugi, enjoying the moment and wanting it to last.

Katsura thought they were going to hold hands smiling at each other for god knew how long until he saw Elizabeth from his peripheral vision holding up a sign that read " _My_ wish came true at last. Thanks, gods!"

"So _this_ is what you've been asking the gods for all along?" Katsura scoffed. Takasugi let go of his hand, glancing one last time back at him before departing through the _torii_ gate.

"I wish you a Happy New Year." he said.

"Happy New Year to you too." Katsura replied.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Little did they know Takasugi had ended up praying to a dead god.~~  
>  Looks like I've broken my personal vow to never give Takasugi the "Draco in Leather Pants" treatment. I promise he'll be evil again next time I write him.


End file.
